


Let the Games Begin

by leighlou247



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighlou247/pseuds/leighlou247
Summary: Luxord just REALLY wants to play that game Sora promised him. Question is, where is the little weasel?





	Let the Games Begin

“Play ya again, when we’re both just guys.”

“I should very well like that, Sora.”

 

There were two things that was consistent within Luxord’s life (or lives, if you consider being a nobody another life): He never turned down a game, and he always kept his promises. In his last moments as a nobody, he offered both a game and a promise. He just  _ had _ to fulfill it. 

 

When Luxord first met Sora, he was the spitting image of Roxas, despite a few differences. Since then, however, Luxord began to see a separate personality. Roxas was very similar to Sora, but there was minor differences. He knew he should be comparing Roxas to Sora, not vice versa, but Luxord knew Roxas first, so it was hard to do so.

 

He had no clue how to find Sora. He went to a spot that Roxas frequented to see if he could be of any help. Roxas and Axel were at the top of the Twilight Town clock tower, eating some blue ice cream. Axel noticed Luxord before he could say anything.

 

“What’re you doing here?” he asked, accompanying a suspicious squint. Roxas turned and gave him the same glare.

 

Luxord couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m not here for a fight, promise.”

“Then what are you here for?” Roxas asked.

“I came for directions.”

“To where?” Axel asked.

“To Sora.”

 

Roxas and Axel glanced at each other. The look in their eyes made it seem like there was bad news within the answer.

“Are you trying to fight him?” Roxas asked.

“No, we made a promise, and I intend to keep it.” Luxord explained. “We have a game to play.”

“What kind of game?” Axel asked, a hint of interest in his tone.

 

Luxord shrugged. He honestly hadn’t decided what to do yet. A simple card game or a complicated game that required more effort? It’s honestly whatever he felt like whenever he found Sora. 

Roxas sighed. “I trust him, Axel.” Axel nodded. “We don’t know where Sora is. After he defeated Xehanort, he decided to go find Kairi, and he went off alone. We haven’t tried to get in contact with him, but he hasn’t contacted us either,” Roxas explained.

 

Luxord nodded. It seemed finding Sora would be a game in itself. He was ready to play. He was always ready. “Thank you. Do you have any clues as to where I can look?”

 

They glanced at each other. Axel shrugged. “Maybe you can start at Destiny Islands? That’s his home world. Maybe Riku can help.”

Luxord smiled. “Thank you, friends.”

“Sure, but if you hurt Sora, you’ll regret it. Understood?” Axel said nonchalantly, as if he didn’t just threaten Luxord.

“Understood. I’ll see you later, Axel, Roxas. Enjoy your ice cream before it melts.”

 

Luxord left them to their ice cream, wondering where Sora’s whereabouts would lead him.


End file.
